A server system can manage resource, provide high quality services to users and have high computational ability. Thus, the server system is highly valued in the business industry. With develop of communication network, the server system may provide services to clients via communication network.
The server system at least comprises a motherboard and a server power system. The server power system comprises multiple power supplies. The power supply converts an AC voltage into a DC voltage and further outputs the DC voltage to the motherboard.
The reason for using multiple power supplies in the server system is that in case one or even more than one power supply breaks down, remaining power supplies still provide power to maintain normal operation of the server system.
Besides, a battery backup unit (BBU) is added to the server power system to avoid normal operation of the motherboard being affected by unexpected interruption of AC voltage.
When the AC input voltage (i.e. the grid power) is normal, the power supply provides power to the server cabinet system and charges the BBU at the same time. When the grid power is interrupted or unstable, the power supply stops supplying power and informs the BBU about power interruption.
The BBU must provide power to the motherboard before the power supply fails to normally supply power to the motherboard.
Since design of the old-type power supply may not support direct communication with the BBU, the old-type power supply cannot be used in the server system having a BBU.
When it is detected that the AC voltage is abnormal, the power supply had better have informed the BBU to supply power to the motherboard timely to avoid the operation of the server system being affected.